


Christmas Treat

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Who would have imagined that Face could cause so much havoc with a piece of candy
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Christmas Treat

“Did you give it to him?” Hannibal growled at BA as he continued to stare across the table at his lieutenant, who appeared to be utterly oblivious to him and everyone around him. 

“Hell no man, there is no way I’d do that,” BA whispered back, his own eyes glued to the younger blonde across from them. 

“Did you do it, Captain?” Hannibal asked Murdock, but like before, his eyes never left Face.

“Not me, Colonel,” Murdock shifted in his seat trying to find a comfortable position as he too kept his eyes on his friend.

Hannibal tore his eyes away from Face and looked at the other men around the room to see if one of them might be a guilty party, but judging by the looks on their faces, none of them were responsible for this public display of debauchery. Hannibal turned his gaze back to his second in command and watched with growing need and lust as his lover gave the round peppermint cylinder in his mouth the ultimate blowjob. While he had no doubt in his mind that Face had no idea what he was doing to everyone in the room, he was sure that someone had intentionally given his lover the candy cane to torture him personally. 

Hannibal wasn’t sure when Face had stuck the candy cane in his mouth. One minute he was listening to the speaker drone on about the finer points of foot care in the jungle the next he was trying to get comfortable in his chair as Face sucked the piece of candy in and out of his beautiful lips. Every now and then, his lover would take the peppermint out of his mouth look at the end of it, nibble at the tip of it to take off the sharp point then go back to sucking it in and out of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. 

When Face took the piece of candy out of his mouth and rubbed the end of the stick over his lips then licked the sweet sticky wetness off, he thought he was going to cum right there in his pants. The only thing that saved him was the moan of another man a few seats down who quickly got up and hurried out of the room with his file covering his crotch. Face turned to watch the other lieutenant flee the room, then shifted his gaze to Hannibal, shrugged his shoulders before he went back to listening to the speaker and sucking on the candy protruding from his lips. 

Face was just halfway through the candy cane, and the room which had started with fifteen participants was now down to the four of them and the speaker. Hannibal, like the other remaining occupants in the conference room, was desperately trying to find a way to take their minds off the blonde and his phallic sweet, but it was utterly impossible especially when Face insisted on taking it out of his mouth and swirling it around his tongue. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” the speaker shouted as he hurried out of the room, scattering his notes as he went. 

“Well, that was odd,” Face watched the speaker leave as he turned his eyes back to Hannibal. “What do you think upset him?”

How could he be so damn innocent to the effect he has on others Hannibal thought as he looked into his lover’s blue-green eyes. Surely, Face had to know what he was doing to everyone with that damn candy; there was no way he couldn’t. Well, if Face didn’t know, then he was going to give him an education he’d never forget. 

“You two out,” Hannibal growled as he slowly rose from his seat, his blue eyes never leaving Face’s blue-green ones. 

Without saying a word Murdock and BA both scrambled for the door, each trying to beat the other out of the way for fear of Hannibal’s wrath. 

“Am I missing something?” Face watched his friends scurry out of the room, and he turned the bend of the candy around on his finger before sliding it out of his mouth. 

“Not for long boy,” Hannibal grabbed the corner of the conference table and slid it across the room. 

“John?” Face’s eyes went wide as the bigger man stood right in front of him, his lover’s erection tenting the front of his pants. “What’s going on?”

***  
“You don’t think he’d killed him, do you?” Murdock asked as the noise from the conference room finally stopped. 

“With the moaning coming out of that room, I’m not sure.” BA looked worriedly at the door. “You think we should go in?”

“Did you see the look in Hannibal’s eyes when he stood up?” Murdock shook his head. “There is no way on God's green earth that I’m going anywhere near that door.” 

“Who do you think gave Face that candy cane?”

“Got no idea, but I’d love to shake his hand.” Murdock leaned farther back against the wall. “It’s not often you see Hannibal lose his self-control like that.”

“It wasn’t just Hannibal,” BA shifted his weight as thought about Face and the candy cane. “Man could have the whole base jacking off with the display he put on in there.”

“Bet it wouldn’t take ten minutes before…” Murdock stopped when he heard the door to the conference room unlock. Both men turned to see Hannibal as he opened the door and stepped through with a smile on his face and the peppermint candy cane sticking out the side of his mouth. A few seconds later, Face appeared, and at first glance, it looked like he’d gone five rounds with a grizzly bear. His hair was sticking out in every direction; his shirt was missing buttons, the fronts of his pants were only half-zipped, and his belt was hanging from its loops unfastened. The younger man looked completely, ravaged and well fucked. 

“Face?” Murdock moved to step beside his baffled friend. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Face nodded as he looked up at the pilot with a dazed look in his eyes. “Never been better.”

“Looks like Hannibal screwed him silly,” BA snickered as he took hold of Face’s elbow to support him. “Face, what do you say we go back to the hut, and you lay down for a bit?”

“I could use a nap,” Face sighed as he leaned against BA. 

“Defiantly screwed him silly,” Murdock laughed as he moved to wrap his arm around Face’s waist. 

Fifteen minutes later, they had Face in a clean pair of underwear and tucked into makeshift bed he shared with Hannibal. 

“Hey, Face?” 

“Hmm?” Face cracked open a sleepy eye to look at the pilot. 

“Who did you get it from?”

“What?” Face yawned as he snuggled down under the blanket that covered him. 

“The candy cane Face,” BA asked, “Where did you get the candy cane?”

“Caritas Việt Nam was giving them out with a donation.”

“Who?”

“Catholic charities were passing them out to soldiers when they donated to the children’s fund.” Face yawned as he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep. 

“Guess the saying is true when they say that no good deed goes unpunished.” Murdock snickered.  
***

“Colonel Smith, thank you so much for your gift!” The priest looked at the hundred dollar bill the other man had given to him. 

“No, thank you,” Hannibal smiled as he picked up the bag containing every single candy cane that the Caritas Việt Nam possessed within a hundred miles of their base. 

END


End file.
